


The Belly Dance

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Ginny is heavily pregnant with her and Harry's first child, and she is feeling ugly and undesirable. Harry shows her just how wrong she is.





	The Belly Dance

Title: The Belly Dance  
Author: lunalovepotter  
Pairing: H/G  
Rating: Explicit   
Word Count: 3005  
Notes: This is a fic request for arieldca. Thanks to Vixx for the beta. :) 

Harry sat at his desk staring at the field report he was supposed to have been working on all morning about the recent case in Liverpool. Yet after nearly four hours, he had written all of two sentences. Something was eating at his thoughts, and he was having a devil of a time figuring out what it was. 

He certainly had no reason to be worried about anything; in fact he had every reason to be completely happy, and he was. He and Ginny were expecting their first baby, a boy, in about eight weeks. He couldn't describe what it meant to see her belly expanding with the life that they had created together. They would be naming the baby James. It was the easiest decision they had made together since getting married. From the moment they learned they were having a boy, they knew. 

The nursery was coming together. Ginny had taken it on as her pet project; while periodically she expected input from Harry, for the most part she did whatever she wanted. She needed to be busy; there would be none of that sitting around with her feet up reading Muggle romance novels and eating ice cream out of the container. That was his Ginny. She would be a phenomenal mother. 

Harry smiled vaguely, tapping the tip of his quill on the desk. In just a few short weeks he would be a father. It was a daunting proposition, but he was ready for it. He couldn't wait to meet his son. He imagined his own father had felt like this with the great swelling of pride and   
accomplishment. This would be the best thing Harry had ever done next to marrying Ginny. 

Then he heard a light tap at the door. Raising his head he found Hermione lingering in the doorway. 

"I was going to ask if you were busy, but I think I've already answered that. Are you free for lunch?" she asked with a little smile. 

Grateful for an excuse to get out of the office and not think about the field report – which he hadn't been thinking much about all that much to begin with – Harry assented. "Sure, I'll find Ron. Where do you want to go?" He put away his quill and stood up. 

Hermione stepped inside. "Wait. Harry, don't get Ron. I want to talk to you alone." 

"What about? There isn't trouble with Ron is there?" Harry sighed. Even in marriage, his two best friends liked to spar every now and then; he didn't understand it, but it seemed to work for them so he went along with it. 

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. Ron and I are fine. This has got to do with Ginny. Come on, let's go eat and we'll talk some more." She gestured toward the door. "I was thinking we'd go to that outdoor cafe—"

"Hang on, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what this is about, Hermione. Is Ginny all right?" Harry braced his hands on the edge of the desk, his heart pounding. 

"In a manner of speaking, yes. But—"

"A manner of speaking? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Harry retorted defensively.

Hermione sighed and closed the door behind her. She took a seat in one of the chairs opposite Harry's desk and folded her hands in her lap, which was Harry's cue to sit back down. He sensed a lecture was coming, and he searched his thoughts for the possible reason. Had he done something to make Ginny upset with him? But if he had, she certainly wouldn't need Hermione to be the middleman. Ginny had no trouble expressing her feelings; if she had something to say, she would come out and say it. 

"I'll get right to the point. When was the last time you were romantic with Ginny?" 

The hairs on Harry's neck stood up. "What?" 

"I don't mean things like telling her you love her, or giving her a kiss. I mean really romantic things, like when you two were first married. The way you couldn't keep your hands off each other, sneaking off to the broom cupboard for a shag at every opportunity. Honestly, I still wonder where you got the stamina." She smiled vaguely, although her eyes remained serious. 

"Actually I don't think this is any of your business, Hermione." Harry bristled. Heat flooded into his cheeks. 

"Ginny is not only my sister-in-law, she is my best friend. So it is my business."

"So what of it? She's also my wife." 

"Not to mention the future mother of your child." 

"Yes. What are you playing at?" 

Hermione leaned forward. "She and I were talking this weekend and, well...Harry, she thinks that you don't find her attractive any more." 

"That's mental. She doesn't think that." Nevertheless, Harry felt a twinge in his stomach; she had been a bit distant when he'd left that morning, but he'd assumed it was just the pregnancy hormones. 

"You see? You do know what I mean. She thinks that because she's so fat, you don't want to be with her..." 

Harry put his hand up. "Stop. It's rubbish. Ginny knows I love her, and that I will always fancy her. But right now she's so—well she's...big. It's not exactly easy to be romantic when her belly is in the way like that. Besides, why would she want to? She's exhausted and can barely move most of the time." 

Hermione shook her head, as if Harry were missing something completely obvious. "Because she's a woman, Harry! Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she doesn't have the same sexual feelings—"

"Hermione!" 

"Well, it's true. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but it was about time that someone intervened. In fact, her sexual urges are even stronger now that she's close to giving birth. She needs to feel attractive. She was hoping you would come around without her having to say anything, but you haven't and she's at a crossroads as to what to do about it." 

Harry leaned back in his chair, his head reeling. He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with Hermione, of all people. "Ginny doesn't care about things like that. She knows how I feel about her. Besides, she tells me everything. If she was upset I would have heard about it by now."

"Ginny might be outspoken most of the time, but she's also very sensitive, particularly where you're concerned. She always has been. Do something special for her, Harry. Make her feel like she's the most beautiful woman in the world." 

"To me she already is," Harry murmured, his jaw set tightly. 

Hermione smiled. "So show her then!" 

Suddenly everything snapped into place. Deep down he'd known something wasn't right, and now he knew what that something was. Ginny. His Ginny was unhappy, and he hadn't even realized it. A cold rush of guilt washed over him and he turned repentant eyes toward the framed photograph on his desk of him with Ginny on their wedding day. He'd promised to love her and cherish her no matter what, and he'd fallen down on the job after only three years.

"Oh don't worry, I'll show her," he said, with a little smile. 

* * * 

When Harry Apparated home he was met with the smell of kidney pie baking and the sight of his wife on the sofa with one ear on the wireless listening to a replay of the Harpies' match while working on a glass of pumpkin juice. He paused in the entranceway to watch her for a moment. It had been difficult for her to leave Quidditch, even though she assured him it was what she wanted and the team hadn't been quite as supportive as she might have hoped which had been particularly hard on her. The pregnancy was a surprise; they weren't planning on starting a family for at least another year so Ginny could finish one more full season with the team. 

"What smells so good?" he said. He unfastened his cloak and came into the sitting room. 

"Just the usual. I wasn't in the mood to try anything new." Ginny got to her feet with some difficulty, her arms cradling her belly. As he always did at the sight of her, Harry took in his breath. She had her hair back in a long ponytail, and wore denim shorts with an oversized t-shirt. Her legs were still well sculpted despite the extra weight she'd put on and even though she said that her ankles were non-existent now, they looked perfectly fine to him. 

"What?" she said, when she saw the expression on his face. 

"Oh nothing. Just admiring the view, that's all." Harry took her hands and pulled her close until her belly bumped up against him. 

Ginny frowned. "All right, what's going on?" 

Harry kissed her gently. "Nothing, honestly. I was thinking that we haven't really had any quiet time together lately, and I'd like to change that." 

"You've been thinking, have you? That can't be good." 

Harry tickled her side and she twisted away, albeit awkwardly. "You're lucky you're pregnant, woman, or I'd really let you have it," he said with a grin.

Ginny sighed. "I'll be lucky when I can see my bloody feet again." 

"Well I see your feet and I can assure you that they are gorgeous, as always. Just like the rest of you. Now, do you have any plans for the evening?" 

"After dinner I was going to soak in the bath and go to bed early." 

"Mm, a bath is it? Maybe I'll join you." Harry nestled close and kissed her neck. 

"Harry, what's gotten into you? Oh bugger!" she pushed him back with an exasperated look on her face. "Hermione got to you, didn't she? I knew I shouldn't have told her!" 

Harry hesitated averting his eyes. "What are you talking about? I haven't seen Hermione all day." 

"You're a horrible liar." 

Harry led her to the sofa and helped her sit down. Then he sat beside her, and switched off the wireless. "So maybe I am a horrible liar. But why didn't you tell me you felt like this? I'm not a mind reader – as much as I might like to be. You remember I'm rubbish at Legilimency." Harry tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and then he curled a finger under her chin to tilt her head up.

"Because it's mental, that's why." 

"It isn't mental if it upsets you, love." 

"Look at me Harry, I feel like I have a boulder strapped to my chest. I'm hardly what you would call desirable, and it's no wonder that we haven't...had sex in months. Don't take this wrong, I love being pregnant and I love that we're having a baby but I just feel...I'm a cow." 

"What you are is the mother of my child and that is the most beautiful thing in the world." Harry eased his hands over her belly and gently stroked it while he looked into her eyes. He lifted her shirt and then he put his hands on either side of her stomach and traced a path of kisses down the crest. "Just beautiful," he added. His hands swept up over her breasts and onto her face, and he pulled her close, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He heard the sweet sound of her purring, and felt his cock twitch in response. 

"You can't seriously want sex right now," she murmured, as his lips fell to her neck. 

"What's wrong with wanting sex?" 

"Harry, really you don't have to do this." 

"No, I don't have to. I want to. I've wanted to for a very long time, but I thought it was you who didn't want it." 

"If anything I want sex more now. I'm craving it almost as much as those strawberries and cream." She bent her head back and he slowly eased her down onto the sofa. He pushed her shirt up over her breasts, which were gloriously full and swollen and coming out of her bra. When he released the clasp, she gasped with the release and her breasts spilled into his hands like ripe fruit.

"Yeah Hermione mentioned that," he said. "If I'd known about it I certainly would have attacked you a lot sooner. We've got a lot of time to make up for, haven't we?" 

"A lot of time." Ginny did a bit of maneuvering and pulled the t-shirt over her head. Harry straddled her legs and continued to massage her breasts, playing with her nipples until they were hard cherries. His cock was straining against the zip of his trousers. He rubbed it up against her crotch, delighting in the low moan that came from her lips. "Sweet Merlin, that feels fantastic. I'd just about forgotten how good—oh! Yes!" 

Harry slipped two fingers inside her knickers, where he found her very wet; the scent of arousal was wafting off her. He fondled her clit. She clenched her legs around his hand. 

"It's been so long..." Then she lifted her head up and eyed him with raised eyebrows. "You do remember how to do it, right?"

Harry responded by applying the slightest pressure to her clit, and then began to stroke her warm insides with his fingers. She shrieked. "Does that answer your question?" he said.

"Perfectly. Now stop talking and take off those trousers." 

"I'll do you one better." Harry sat up and banished his clothes with one sweep of his wrist. Then he looked down at her swollen belly. "How should we do this?" 

"Well, I have always liked being on top," Ginny quipped with her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Mm, I knew there was a good reason I married you." Harry grinned, and then he climbed off her to help her up so that they could switch positions. 

"That better not be the only reason." She flicked the tip of his cock, sending a sharp wave of heat into his groin that nearly made his knees buckle. She shimmied out of her shorts and knickers and watched him with a look of satisfaction as he lay back on the sofa with his cock sticking straight up. 

"My God, you are beautiful," he sighed, his eyes cascading over every inch of her body from the freckles sprinkled across her shoulders, to her plump breasts and her swollen stomach. 

"What, this old thing?" Ginny blushed and curled her hands around her belly. "I was thinking of getting rid of it, actually, sometime around October. You really think this is sexy?" 

"Ginny, love, you make everything sexy." Harry held out his arms for her. 

Ginny pulled her hair out of the ponytail and let it swing around her face in unruly waves. She locked her eyes on his, and made her way slowly to the sofa still managing to look like a cat despite her enormous belly. He helped her up and with a little adjusting she sank onto his cock with a delicious moan. Her eyes rolled back, and her hands smoothed over her breasts, kneading them in her fingers. The sensation of her belly brushing against his groin was almost too much for Harry to take; he grabbed her waist and held her down, ejaculating into her within a few seconds. 

"Oh sweet Merlin..." Ginny sighed, as she dropped a hand under her belly and moved her hips to fondle herself. The sight of his very pregnant wife with the red hair spilling around her shoulders and glowing between her legs with her finger rolling over her clit and her full breasts heaving was perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I'm a bloody git," he said, stroking her belly while she brought herself to climax. 

"Why?" she looked down at him, breathless and flushed from her orgasm.

"I should have known you were upset." 

Ginny lightly combed her fingers through his fringe, making it stand up in all directions. "Why should you have known? Like you said yourself, you're not a mind reader." 

"You've been so quiet lately, I should have picked up that something was wrong. I just thought that it was because you were tired, and wanted to be left alone." 

"Harry." She leaned over him as much as she could before her belly stopped her. "You can't possibly take the blame for something that I was feeling. You're not responsible for the entire world now, remember?" 

"But I am responsible for this little boy," Harry said. He put his hands flush on her belly. "If his mum isn't happy, then he won't be happy. All I want now is for you to be happy, Ginny." 

"The last time I checked, I was deliriously happy, probably happier than any witch has a right to be." Ginny smiled, and Harry felt himself bathed in soothing warmth. He stroked her stomach, and she put her hands on top of his to follow along. "I love you, you know." 

"Oh, I know." Harry smiled, and then he shifted slowly to sit up with her still in his lap. Then he kissed her, their mouths flirting for a moment before he pulled her close to slide his tongue into her mouth. He felt his cock twitch anxiously, and she smiled into his mouth before she gently pulled back. 

"Hold that thought. I have to get the pie from the oven before it burns down the flat." 

"Let's skip the pie and go take a bath." 

"Mr. Potter, are you saying that you would rather have sex than eat my delicious kidney pie?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow. 

Harry chuckled. "That's exactly what I'm saying, love. Nothing against your kidney pie of course, but I'm ready for another go...that is, if you are." 

"I'm always ready." Without breaking eye contact, Ginny waved her wrist and murmured an incantation to shut off the oven. "Now let's have a bath."


End file.
